


✧ | cuddles.

by josuke8



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Broken Legs ha, F/M, M/M, Physical Disability, Yandere, Yandere Mao Isara, Yandere Ritsu Sakuma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josuke8/pseuds/josuke8
Summary: having almost escaped, you are left crippled and in tears.
Relationships: Mao Isara/Reader, Mao Isara/You, Ritsu Sakuma & Reader, Ritsu Sakuma/Reader, Ritsu Sakuma/You
Kudos: 16





	✧ | cuddles.

**"shhh ... you're doing great."**

there are sparkling stars beaming out of the pools of his wine red orbs at your uncontrollable sobs, sharp canines teasingly trailing down your already tainted neck smeared in an abstract of dull mosaics -- pressing minuscules of butterfly-causing kisses along the crook at an attempt to soothe the radiating numbness coercing throughout your lower limbs. your wails ultimately, cannot be drowned away, tears spilling out a waterfall down your reddened cheeks as mao calmly licks the salty droplets away, squeezing your shoulder for unwanted reassurance ...

_how could you even at this point?_

you believed the overall cause of your overwhelming sadness was the initial shock of ritsu finishing the job, breaking your legs in half after having caught creeping out of the front door in the midst of day. having the sunlight kiss your skin tenderly occurs frequently within your lengthy dreams and being sandwiched in between the two, it is almost inevitable of you to _not_ crave the feeling of running free and about after being coerced into cohabiting with the pair.

 _it is up to you if you regret your decision or not_ , the only way you'll be able to get around the place now is if mao gives liberty and carries your bedridden form, or crawl pathetically using the only set of limbs that were functional ... tattered-up arms dragging themselves across the basement concrete between frequent halts to catch your breaths.

even thinking about what they'd do next if they discover you squirming away ... makes you squirm.

 **"you're so ... cute, i just want to eat you whole ...** ** _can i?_** **"** words reminiscently playful, there's a small twinge of solemnness shining through the usual lidded eyes ...

_not at all._

trembling lips part slightly, aching to tell them to quit acting like everything's fine and let you be ... not a sound comes out. during the process of snapping your legs like a pair of twigs, a scream was being forcibly pushed out of the throat so rigidly -- damaging your larynx almost permanently, you suppose. are you unable to convey your feelings vocally because of the lost of circulation from the thighs and down, or the mere fact of not mentally being able to speak up. whatever -- the cause may be, your eyelids are starting to feel like weights as they droop, the world starts to spin around you.

ritsu, understandably finds this reaction of yours adorable! you're starting to act like him, so sleepy ... _so him_.

"i think they want to rest for now, _ritschan_ ," his childhood friend chimes in with the affectionate nickname, halting the incoming pour ... until your conscience slips into darkness, "they held on so good for us even if their actions prior aren't ... justified."

_you'd better hope your sleep was eternal._

**Author's Note:**

> from @milkscafe on tumblr. do not re-upload or use.


End file.
